


Vampire-MythoVerse: Non-canon drabbles

by FaeMytho



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Cream, Drink, Fae folk, Horrorlust - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Vampires, Vampireverse, Will Add as I go, afterdeath, deathfresh, epicross, errordream - Freeform, horrordust, lots of rarepairs tbh, nightink - Freeform, oneshots, vampire-mythoverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: The world is separated into three groups: the mortal folk, the vampires, and the fae-magifolk.The mortal folk live under a monarchy, with a king and queen and nobles that serve, along with the middle class citizens… and the lower class ones.The vampires fight for control of their hierarchy, each Lord attempting to usurp the long held throne of the empress.The fae-magifolk are simply trying to survive, until their revolution starts with a betrayal and two fallen angels.Featuring: the entire cast of Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, Swapfell RED, Swapfell KH, Fellswap, Outertale, as well as the outcodes, some assorted shipkids, some outcode alters, and some swapped characters from multiple sourcesFor a total of 202 planned characters and counting, all renamed and fit into different roles, this is Vampire-MythoVerse.((confused?? don't be!here's the link to the VMV tumblr blog and FAQ,if you'd like to know more about this AU and what's actually canon!))





	1. [AfterDeath] - Enchant

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I know this looks super confusing and looks also like a lot of information: long story short, Vampire-MythoVerse is an alternate multiverse for the UTMV (Undertale Multiverse) originally based off of blogthegreatrouge’s vampire-verse!
> 
> It’s set in a place very similar to 1500s France, specifically 1542. The land is separated into three major groups: the mortal kingdom, the vampire hierarchy, and the fae-magifolk anarchy. Angels and demons exist as well, but they’re quite different than the rest!
> 
> So, a couple of important things to note before you jump in:
> 
> This isn't "vampireverse" anymore. This is "vampire-mythoverse", or "VMV", an AU rebuild of vampireverse, which has evolved into something completely different! 
> 
> VMV is very large, with 202 characters and counting, and it has three distinct groups of human/monsters, established peasant villages, the vampire hierarchy, and the building of the magifolk's kingdom, ect. [You can read more about VMV and it's world here!](https://vampire-mythoverse.tumblr.com/post/185767205510/vmv-faq-mobile-version)
> 
> Though I have renamed every character that appears in VMV, I promise I'll remind you of their new names at the start of every chapter including them, as well as label the chapters with the shipname of their original names.
> 
> I'm very excited to finally be able to share this with you all! Enjoy VMV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Crest - Geno  
> Necrosis - Reaper  
> Shade - Goth  
> ~v~m~v~

It really wasn't his fault.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Crest had gotten lost, and it was not his fault he was wandering the forest at night, stumbling through the blinding dark, not to mention the eyepatch he wore over his right eye.

He shivered and held his arms close to his body, unfurling them just as quick as he tripped over something and let out a loud cry, falling to the ground.

A sting of pain shot up his arm and he hissed lowly, sitting up. Even in the dark, he could tell that his hand was bleeding.

Crest gave an exasperated sigh, hearing only his own breathing answer him.

For what seemed like hours, Crest sat there in the dark. At one point, he'd wiped his bloody hand across his chest, then remembered numbly that the guard armor he wore was white.

He decided he'd wait until morning, and if any unholy predator grabbed him for a snack... well, he really didn't want to think about that.

If he'd had a few moments more, he would have remembered some of the rumors of vampires in this forest, but a distant sound caught his attention, forcing every thought from his head.

Someone was singing.

It was a slow, sad sounding melody, and it echoed faintly through the trees, calling Crest's attention.

No words were being sung, but the slowed song still enchanted him.

Crest stood, holding his injured hand close to his chest as he followed the sound. It occurred to him somewhere that maybe whoever was singing could either hurt or help him, but then, the trees opened up into a small clearing and moonlight fell on a dancing figure.

It wasn't so much dancing as it was flowing with the song, but Crest found himself captivated anyways, eyes fixed on the graceful, hooded, black cloaked figure who flowed with the haunting melody it hummed.

And then, words were sung.

They echoed clearly around, seeming to fill the empty space of the clearing, taking Crest's breath away. He felt a sudden desperate need to be closer to this stranger, and he took a step forward into the moonlight.

Silence fell.

The figure turned, the face covered with shadow.

Crest stood there nervously, realizing too late what a bad idea this had been.

"... Are you bleeding...?"

The figure spoke, stepping towards him. Crest found himself lost for words, whether from fear or the lingering feeling of enchantment, he didn't know.

The figure stopped their advance, now only a few feet away from him.

"... I never asked for your name."

Crest managed to find his voice.

"W-well, maybe I don't want to tell you my name."

The figure didn't move, as if surprised by his answer. Then, they shook with quiet laughter, closing the few feet between them.

Crest found himself able to move again, and he went to take a step backwards, but a cold hand on his cheek made him freeze again. The face under the hood became clear, and Crest hadn't realized how close they'd gotten until the other's breath ghosted over his face.

"Will you tell me your name if I tell you mine?"

Lost for words again, Crest tentatively nodded, staring wide-eyed at the skeleton hidden in the cloak.

At the nod, the skeleton's face lit up, and he smiled.

"In that case, I'm Necrosis."

Crest held his gaze to the other's, hyper aware of Necrosis holding his face, tilting it up, leaning in...

"What about you? What's your name?" Necrosis whispered, cold breath waving over Crest's face.

"I'm Crest..." He whispered back, closing his eyes.

"Crest..." Necrosis breathed, moving to press his mouth against the other's neck. Crest shuddered, grabbing Necrosis' cloak and pulling himself closer to the other.

"How absolutely enchanting."

~~~~

"Lord Necrosis has returned!"

A shout from outside his door made Shade look up from his book. He stood and went to open his door, but it burst open before his hand even touched it. One of the servants stood there, their excited eyes meeting his. Shade remembered this servant. They were new.

"He brought someone with him! C'mon, let's go see!"

The servant eagerly gestured for Shade to follow, leading him through the halls of the castle.

They stopped at the top of the grand staircase. Even from here, Shade could smell fresh blood, and he peeked over the railing.

Lord Necrosis was in fact, carrying someone.

Whoever it was wore white armor, stained with blood- most likely the same that dripped from the two marks in his neck. The right side of his face was covered with a large white eyepatch, and he lay limply in Lord Necrosis's arms.

Shade reached up to touch his sightless right eye.

"Just like you, huh, Lord Shade?" The servant's excited whisper reached him, and they peered over the railing with him.

"It would seem so. But that could be where the similarities end."

The servant nodded, watching Lord Necrosis climb the stairs. Maids hid nearby, ready to rush to their lord's aid if needed.

"I wonder why Lord Necrosis brought someone home. What do you think, Lord Shade?"

Shade sighed in annoyance.

"You don't have to address me as 'lord' when we're alone. It's kinda stifling." He turned to watch Necrosis ascend the final step as the servant gaped at him. "As for your question, it is hard to say."

Lord Necrosis looked up and held Shade's gaze. Out of the corner of his one good eye, he saw the servant freeze.

"It is hard to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	2. [Cream] - Phantom Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Cifix - Cross  
> Daydre - Dream  
> Phantasy - Nightmare
> 
> Azure - Swap Sans  
> Rufous - Fell Sans
> 
> ~v~m~v~

The sun had barely reached its peak in the sky when the tavern door flew open and in stormed Cifix, heading straight for the bar. The skeleton behind the bar looked up in alarm, relaxing and even laughing a bit at Cifix, who plopped down on one of the bar stools and dropped his head on the wooden counter.

"It's barely noon, Cifix."

"Daydre, right now, I really don't give a damn."

The skeleton laughed reaching below the counter and grabbing a glass as well as a bottle.

"Did Azure obliviously refuse you again?" Daydre asked, grinning as he handed Cifix the half full glass.

"No. He started dating the blacksmith in Brackenwall. Rufous, I think? Doesn't matter, I'm gonna need a lot more than this." Cifix explained with disdain, downing the entire glass in one go.

"Cifix, you know you can't hold your alcohol." Daydre sighed, but refilled the empty glass. "And really, maybe it's time to move on anyways."

Cifix gave a laugh.

"You yourself know how hard that is."

Daydre didn't answer.

Cifix downed his second glass, the alcohol working fast.

Daydre's hands were shaking, but he didn't dare lash out.

"It wasn't as hard to move on as you think. Turns out I've moved on to a drunk jerk." Daydre rarely spoke with anger, but when he did, his voice was unnaturally cold.

Cifix stared at him in disbelief.

When Daydre sarted to turn away, Cifix promptly leaned across the bar, grabbed Daydre by the shirt, and pulled their mouths together, effectively catching the attention of he few that happened to be in the tavern at that time.

Daydre pushed Cifix away.

"No. Kiss me when you're sober. I have work to do."

But before Daydre disappeared into the back room, he turned to Cifix one last time.

"When you're sober, come find me if you really mean it."

~~~~

Cifix woke up to a dark, empty tavern, his head pounding with the start of a major migraine.

The one thing he remembered was Daydre's mouth against his.

Did Daydre love him?

Cifix stood and walked outside, lost in thought.

He came to one thought. He needed to find Daydre right now.

He ran through the village, skidding to a stop at a loud moan that echoed through the air.

Quietly, he peeked around the nearest corner into a moonlit alley.

Daydre was pressed up against the wall by a blackened figure. His eyes were closed, and his mouth hung open. The black figure pushing against Daydre had his head bent low, mouth on Daydre's exposed neck.

"Phantasy..." Daydre murmured drowsily, and the vampire pressed itself closer to the other, continuing to feed.

Cifix swore quietly to himself, placing a hand on the hilt of the sword that hung at his side.

The shing of his sword was quiet, but apparently loud enough to catch the vampire's attention.

With a feral screech, the vampire left Daydre and launched itself at Cifix, who barely had time to react.

His sword was knocked out of his hand when he hit the ground, the vampire pinning him down.

Cifix struggled to get away, his effort doubling when the vampire bared it's black fangs, still dripping with Daydre's blood.

It happened too quick.

The pain of the bite didn't last long, an unusual exhaustion spreading through him and making him fall limp underneath the vampire.

"Phantasy! Stop, get off him!"

And then, it stopped. 

Cifix was left panting, the vampire having sat up, straddling him and staring at Daydre, who knelt on the ground beside the both of them.

"Why?"

Daydre looked shaken and lost for words, blood creeping down his neck from where he had been bit. Phantasy leaned over and licked it off, making Daydre flinch.

"I... I won't let you have my blood anymore."

Phantasy hissed lowly, pulling back from Daydre's neck and staring up at him.

"Don't you dare go back on your promise to me."

Cifix watched this exchange with wide eyes. He didn't dare struggle or try to push the vampire off.

Daydre looked at Phantasy with fire in his gaze.

"I will if you don't get off him and leave!"

Phantasy growled.

"I'm still hungry, Daydre."

"You can come back tomorrow night, just leave Cifix alone."

Phantasy's expression changed.

"But Daydre, I just want-"

"Tomorrow. Night."

The vampire snarled in annoyance, pulling himself off of Cifix, all the while mumbling under his breath about 'unfinished meals'.

"Fine. Leave your window open." Phantasy huffed, sliding off of Cifix and standing. Without another word, he headed for the edge of town, back towards the forest.

Cifix turned his gaze to Daydre, sitting up. 

"D-Daydre?"

Daydre sighed and stood, offering his hand to Cifix.

"I know you're going to ask. I may as well tell you the story."

Cifix took his hand, and Daydre pulled him to his feet.

But instead of letting him speak, Cifix took Daydre's face in his hands and leaned in close, searching Daydre's eyes with his own.

"Cifix?" Daydre gaped, meeting his gaze and noting how close Cifix suddenly was. 

"I did mean it, y'know."

Confusion lit in Daydre's eyes, but before he could ask, Cifix leaned in and kissed him, pulling him close.

When they parted, Daydre gave a small laugh, understanding what Cifix meant. 

"The kiss in the bar."

Daydre wrapped his arms around Cifix in a hug, resting his head on the other's chest. "One more thing, Daydre..." Cifix started, making Daydre look up at him. "The vampire?"

Daydre sighed.

"It's a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	3. [Cream] - Phantom Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Cifix - Cross  
> Daydre - Dream  
> Phantasy - Nightmare
> 
> ~v~m~v~

_"Daydre! Come over here and look at this!" The loud whisper reached him, and Daydre looked up, smiling over at the other boy. Phantasy was crouched over a flower, staring down with a soft look on his face. Daydre walked over to look, and opened his mouth to say something, but Phantasy held a finger over his mouth in a shushing motion._

_He lifted the flower petals up to reveal a small bat lying on the ground, and Daydre let out a small gasp._

_"It's injured, Daydre, its wing is broken! We have to help it!"_

_They brought the bat back to the home. They nursed it back to health, fixing its wing, and when it flew again, Phantasy cheered with a big smile on his face. Daydre wasn't very liked by the bat, and the bat would always choose Phantasy over him. That was okay. It made Phantasy happy, so he didn't mind, content to sit back and let Phantasy handle the bat._

_"Daydre! Daydre, look, Coeur's flying again! He's getting so much better!"_

_He stared up at the bat flying gracefully around the room, before staring at his friend._

_"You named it?" He asked, worry creeping up on him._

_"Yeah!" Phantasy replied, looking up at the bat and smiling._

_While Daydre was happy for Phantasy, he hadn't seen him smiling this wide since they were little, he couldn't help but be worried. Bats were bad omens in their villages. It meant vampires were coming. It was part of the reason they'd had to hide the bat in the first place._

_But he stayed silent, letting Phantasy be happy._

_"Daydre?" Phantasy asked one night when they were in bed._

_"Yeah?"_

_"If... If I were to ever go away, and come back changed somehow, would you help me?"_

_Daydre rolled over to face the one he grew up with, staring at him from across the room._

_"Why are you asking this?" He whispered, and Phantasy shifted in bed, the rustling of the blanket abnormally loud in the silence._

_"But would you? Would you promise to help me if that ever happened?"_

_Daydre could only stare. Phantasy's voice sounded scared, and even though his words were careful, Daydre got the sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen._

_And that he couldn't do anything to stop it._

_"I promise, Phantasy."_

_The next morning, Phantasy was gone._

~~~~

Daydre lay asleep in Cifix's arms, the both of them curled up in the latter's bed. Cifix was softly petting the top of other's skull, mulling over the story Daydre had told him.

He wondered, he truly did, if the bat the two had saved was a vampire.

Coeur.

Heart.

How had Phantasy turned? Did Coeur have anything to do with it? Were there other things that had to be done to turn someone?

Daydre groaned in his sleep, and Cifix leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Daydre had been forced to be a feeding source for the other. Phantasy had known it was going to happen, and had secured it beforehand.

Cifix's hand ghosted over the bite marks on Daydre's neck. They'd already closed, much like his own, but Daydre's had stayed, unlike his which had started to fade away.

Scarred from years and years of feeding.

But now, he wondered about... about the exhaustion he'd felt. How tired he'd felt, how useless he became. 

Were all vampire bites like that?

He dismissed his thoughts.

It was late enough already without the whole being bitten by Daydre's Turned childhood friend fiasco. He closed his eyes, held Daydre closer, and fell asleep.

~~~~

"Cifix~" A voice called out, almost teasingly. A mouth was pressed to his own for a moment before being pulled away.

He groaned, hugging the warmth in his arms closer.

"Cifix!" The voice giggled, and then he was being kissed again, this one longer than the first. He reacted sleepily, returning the kiss and humming lowly with appreciation.

When he pulled away and opened his eyes, Daydre's golden ones met his. They crinkled in a smile.

"Morning sunshine!" He grinned happily, cuddling into Cifix's chest.

"Morning to you too." Cifix groaned, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off.

"Hey, what time is it?" Daydre murmured, and Cifix's eyes shot open.

"I'm supposed to start patrolling at six!" He let go of Daydre, rolling over and out of bed, scrambling around for his guard armor. Daydre watched from the bed with resentment.

Cifix paused, then stared at Daydre.

"Daydre, it's 8 AM."

His eyes widened, and he cursed, jumping out of Cifix's bed and rushing around to find yesterday's old clothes.

"The tavern was supposed to open at this time!"

Cifix let out a snort, and then a full on laugh. He was still laughing as he caught Daydre by the shoulders and leaned down to kiss him, giggling while they kissed.

Daydre yelped when he was kissed, but melted into it anyways, laughing alongside Cifix.

Things wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Coeur - Killer
> 
> ~v~m~v~
> 
> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	4. [ErrorDream] - Unwelcome Visitor Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Daydre - Dream  
> Fallacy - Error  
> Cifix - Cross  
> Phantasy - Nightmare
> 
> ~v~m~v~

Walking home alone in the dark was starting to seem like a cliché asking to happen.

Luckily, nothing seemed to want to jump out at him from the dark.

Daydre sighed, reaching his house and fishing around for the key in his pocket. When a crash sounded from inside, he froze, taking a step away from the door.

Blankly, he wondered if he should go to Cifix, as he was the guard assigned to their town, but then he remembered his... situation.

It was probably just Phantasy.

If that idiot had broken anything, he was going to be in some serious trouble.

So he found his house key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my God, what the-?"

It wasn't the boy he'd grown up with, like he'd thought, but instead, a tall black boned skeleton staring down at the vase he'd just knocked over. He glanced up to look at Daydre.

He had blue markings around his eyes, and his clothes were of nobility.

"Apologies." He spoke, striding forward, and despite his fear of the other, Daydre stood where he was.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" Daydre demanded, slowly reaching behind him for the doorknob, scrambling to find it.

The skeleton moved fast, and in roughly a second, his hands were pinned above his head.

"My name is Fallacy."

Fallacy dropped his wrists, and Daydre pulled his hands to his chest, glaring up at him. He caught sight of the fangs in the other's mouth as he spoke.

"I followed a rogue trail here. You wouldn't happen to receive any visits from a vampire, would you?"

Shit.

"Why would it matter to you?" Daydre shot back, trying to think of another way to get out of the house.

"That rogue is a criminal." Fallacy paused, and Daydre's breath hitched as the vampire leaned his face down close to his neck, pinning him to the door again.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"You smell like him. In fact," Fallacy paused and brought a hand up, brushing it over the scarred bite marks Daydre had hidden under the collar of his shirt, "You're scarred from how many times you've fed him."

"Get off me!" Daydre twisted out from underneath Fallacy, stumbling away from the door.

Fallacy wasn't phased, turning to face him.

"No matter. I can wait." The corner of the vampire's mouth curled up in a half smile. "And I wouldn't run and go get someone. You'll have to explain why you've been sustaining and hiding the existence of a vampire."

Despite his want to appear calm, Daydre felt his eyes widening in fear. He really was trapped.

And Phantasy was no better off. Hopefully he would stay away tonight so Daydre could think of a plan or another way to escape and warn him.

"So what now then?" Daydre met the vampire's gaze, his eyes hardening with determination. "Do you plan to just stay here?"

Fallacy hummed in confirmation, before moving away from the door and walking around.

"You really do have a nice little hovel here. For a peasant."

"I don't suppose the forest is any better than my 'hovel'." Daydre watched Fallacy carefully, still not ready to accept that the vampire was staying for good.

Fallacy glanced over at him.

"I live in a castle." Fallacy moved over to the mantle above the fireplace, picking up a picture frame. "But your home is rather quaint. For a hovel."

At the sight of him picking up a picture frame, Daydre scrambled over and snatched it out of his hands. He backed away, cradling the picture to his chest.

Fallacy raised an eyebrow.

"Who is that, in the picture?" He asked, and Daydre turned to glare at him

"Nobody." He snapped, before walking away and out of the room.

His thoughts and soul were racing as he brought the picture away from him, staring down at a younger version of him and his childhood friend. Of course, Phantasy had slowly become unrecognizable as a vampire, but all the same, Fallacy was after him. He would do whatever it took to protect him.

His neck ached, and he unconsciously reached a hand up to press his fingers against the seemingly permanent marks there.

Would Fallacy give up?

He didn't dare go out into the main room of his house, so he simply got ready for bed and tried to sleep.

But his thoughts wouldn't let him go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	5. [ErrorDream] - Unwelcome Visitor Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Daydre - Dream  
> Fallacy - Error  
> Cifix - Cross  
> Phantasy - Nightmare
> 
> ~v~m~v~

Daydre stared up at the ceiling in bed, lost in thought. How could he sleep with an unfriendly vampire inside his house? More importantly, how was he even going to warn Phantasy?

The light from his window grew brighter and brighter, and then, it was morning.

Fallacy was asleep on the couch when he left his room. He took a moment to stare.

The vampire had covered himself with his cape, as a sort of makeshift blanket.

Daydre had the thought he could kill Fallacy right now and nobody would know. He could run down to where Cifix lived and tell him a vampire had invaded his home and he'd killed it.

Fallacy cracked open an eye.

"Don't even think about it."

Daydre sputtered in surprise.

"H-how-?"

"Your breathing. I'm assuming you did not sleep at all either, considering your breathing gave you away and was horribly loud the entire night." Fallacy sat up, stretching his arms above his head as he calmly spoke his next words. "I will be following you the entire day. Give me away and whoever knows will mysteriously end up dead. Try to communicate with anyone about me, and they will end up dead. You will go about your day as normally as you would if I were not there. Understood?"

Daydre glared at the vampire, before huffing and looking away. _'So much for making this easy for me.'_

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks for inserting yourself into my life." Daydre mumbled as he walked towards the door to put on his shoes.

"You know, if you'd just give up the rogue, I'd leave you alone." Fallacy offered, and Daydre whipped his head around to glare at him. Fallacy's grin became thoughtful. "Though, you must have some reason for protecting a vampire. And not even a vampire of nobility!"

Desperate to change the subject, Daydre latched onto last part of Fallacy's sentence.

"Vampires have nobility?"

Fallacy seemed surprised, but didn't question it and simply answered.

"Well, yes. We aren't _animals_ , after all. For example, I am a Lord. One of the more powerful vampires that exist."

Daydre rolled his eyes, leaning on the door.

"I guess being a vampire doesn't affect how absolutely snobby royals can be. So why are you, a _'royal lord'_ chasing a criminal? Shouldn't you be sipping tea in your high and mighty castle?"

Fallacy frowned.

"First of all, that was rude, and I'm going to ignore it because I'm sure you want to keep your life. Secondly, it's considered a criminal offense to steal from a noble."

Daydre rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So you're chasing after him because he stole from you. That little idiot."

"Not just something. Turning venom." Fallacy stood, and pulled the hood of his cape up. "It's none of your concern. Now, do you not have somewhere to be?"

Daydre's eyes widened, and he threw on his shoes, opened the door and rushed off down the street.

Fallacy was already waiting at the tavern door when Daydre arrived, out of breath and gasping. Before Daydre could ask, Fallacy answered.

"Superspeed. Come on."

The entire day was extremely awkward, with Fallacy sitting in a corner booth and staring at him. No one stayed long.

Around evening, Cifix walked in, heading straight for the bar and plopping himself down. Daydre took a quick glance at Fallacy. Still sitting there.

"Hello Cifix. Same as usual?"

"Stronger." Cifix dropped his head down on the bar. Daydre tutted as he reached under the counter to make Cifix's drink.

"Did Azure obliviously refuse you again?"

Cifix sighed and sat up, nodding.

"He didn't even pay attention to me during today's guard meeting."

Daydre hummed, sliding Cifix's drink over to him.

"That must suck."

"Yeah, he seemed all too eager to ignore me. Anyways, what's been up with you?"

"Oh, uh," Daydre glanced at Fallacy, who was trying and failing to hide a yawn. "Nothing much. Same old same old, you know."

Cifix followed his gaze, then whispered sideways to him, "How long has he been here?"

_Shit._

"I dunno. Think he's from out of town. Don't worry about him. I'll see if he has a place to stay or if he's going to pass through." Daydre lied, walking out from behind the bar and towards Fallacy.

Sliding into the opposite booth, Daydre stared at Fallacy.

"What?" The vampire asked, fighting back another yawn. Daydre sighed, resisting the urge the facepalm.

"Despite how eager I am to see you out of my life, I'm here to tell you that you're gonna give yourself away."

"I'm not giving myself away, I'm just watching you." Fallacy protested quietly, yawning outright this time.

"You need to sleep."

"No."

"Fallacy."

"That's Lord Fallacy, to you."

Daydre gave in to the urge, dropping his face into his hands.

"First of all, I'm not a vampire, so you aren't of any status I recognize. Second, you need to sleep."

"It doesn't matter if I need to, I cannot, and you know exactly why." Fallacy crossed his arms and glared at him condescendingly. Daydre held back a frustrated groan.

"Daydre? Is everything okay over here?"

Daydre flinched, turning to face Cifix, who now stood by the table. He looked both concerned and suspicious, glancing between Daydre and Fallacy. His hand rested on the handle of the sword that hung at his side.

"Uh, yeah everything's fine!" Daydre smiled. "I was just offering Fallacy here a place to stay for the night!"

Cifix's eyes widened in understanding, and he nodded, giving Fallacy a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Fallacy. I'm this village's assigned Royal Guard. Hope you find everything here to your needs."

Fallacy bowed his head.

"Thank you, Sir Cifix. I shall let you know if I find anything to my displeasure."

Cifix smiled and stood straighter, giving Fallacy a polite nod before turning to face Daydre.

"I'll be on my way then. I'm sure you'll want to get Fallacy settled in, so I'll not stay in here much longer. Have a nice rest of your evening!" Cifix retreated back to the bar.

Daydre dropped his face in his hands. Fallacy huffed smugly.

"See how I used his correct title?"

"Oh shut up."

When Cifix left and Daydre had cleaned up the bar and closed it, they walked down the street towards Daydre's home. And it was awkwardly silent.

Until Fallacy stumbled, and Daydre reached over on instinct and caught him. Fallacy slumped into him, face buried in Daydre's shoulder.

"Fallacy?"

No reply. Daydre shook him, but he didn't move.

"... Lord Fallacy?"

Still nothing. Daydre huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Stupid freaking baby. Can't believe you actually passed out, when was the last time you slept, you dumb idiot."

Daydre lugged Fallacy the rest of the way home.

When Fallacy woke up, he was laying in a bed, covered loosely with a sheet. It wasn't the comfiest thing in the world, but it was better than Daydre's couch.

Speaking of Daydre, where...?

"... C'mon, Daydre, just let me-"

"No, he'll know you've been here, you need to leave, Phantasy, I don't want you to get hurt."

Fallacy shot up, throwing back the blanket and rushing into the main room of Daydre's house.

And there was the rogue, backing Daydre into a corner.

Fallacy snarled, rushing forward and grabbing the rogue from behind by the throat. He threw the other vampire to the side, sliding between him and Daydre.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He hissed, slowly advancing on the the rogue.

"Dammit... This is between Daydre and I, it has nothing to do with you." Phantasy hissed, crawling backwards and standing.

Fallacy growled lowly.

"You stole from me. I'd like my turning venom back."

Phantasy hissed again, but made no other movement, refusing to do as Fallacy asked.

Fallacy sighed, standing up straight.

"Didn't want to have to do this. Oh well."

And with that, Fallacy lunged towards Phantasy's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	6. [ErrorDream] - Unwelcome Visitor Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Daydre - Dream  
> Fallacy - Error  
> Cifix - Cross  
> Phantasy - Nightmare
> 
> ~v~m~v~

Phantasy flung himself backwards, flipping over and landing in a crouch, hissing violently at Fallacy.

The vampire lord snarled back and lunged again, leaving Daydre where he was pressed into the corner.

As the two vampires fought, knocking into Daydre's furniture and rearranging his living room, Daydre himself was in complete shock.

What was he to do? He wanted to protect Phantasy from the death that Fallacy would surely give him, but he also wanted Phantasy to just give back what he stole so Fallacy would leave him alone. It had only been one day, and not even a full one at that, since Fallacy had suddenly decided to move in.

Should he help Phantasy, or be selfish and get Fallacy and, by a morbid extension, Phantasy himself, out of his life?

Even if he could choose who to help, how would he even be able to do it? He was not a vampire. He didn't have vampiric power. How could he hope to stand up against either of them?

Fortunately, he didn't have to.

Unfortunately, it looked like Fallacy was going to be staying for a little while longer.

Phantasy had kicked Fallacy back, then fled out the still open window he'd used to come in. Fallacy, distracted by the kick, hadn't thought to grab Phantasy in time, and the rogue escaped, vanishing into the surrounding forests.

Panting from exertion, Fallacy stood up straight, as though he hadn't just been fighting.

"Well fuck." He spoke calmly, and somehow it sounded polite coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell," Daydre muttered, sliding to the floor and covering his face.

Fallacy turned and strode towards him, abruptly grabbing him by the arms and lifting him up, none too gently. Daydre didn't even have time to be surprised before he was slammed into the wall, letting out a choked sound of pain.

"Who is he to you? Tell me what you are hiding, Daydre."

Weakly, Daydre shook his head. Fallacy snarled.

"I will not repeat myself. Tell me who he is."

"No."

Fallacy dropped him and stalked away, letting him hit the floor with a loud thump, pain rattling through him.

"Why do you insist on protecting him?"

"Why aren't you going after him then?" Daydre challenged, dragging himself to his feet. "I won't give you what information you need. So why do you stay here?"

Fallacy turned to glare at him, hissing lowly. Daydre pressed on.

"I can't imagine why a _noble vampire_ would want to stay in such a 'hovel', living with someone like me, especially since he's after something so precious."

"I've only stayed here because that rogue often visits. Nothing else. Your taunting will get you nowhere, Daydre."

"But I think it already is-!"

Fallacy moved, slamming him against the wall again. Daydre cried out this time, and he swore he felt something crack.

"If you do not tell me what I need to know, I will forcefully rip it from your mouth, one word at a time." Fallacy murmured, and Daydre's eyes widened, knowing what the vampire was hinting at.

Should he give up Phantasy, or endure pain before he inevitably let something slip?

"... Fine." Daydre muttered, and Fallacy carefully set him down, nodding in satisfaction.

Daydre rubbed his shoulder, wincing, before steeling himself and speaking.

"Phantasy is... We grew up together, but we aren't really related. I feed him so he doesn't die, although I guess that's kind of irrelevant now. He told me that what I was doing for him was the right thing, that it was what a good friend would do."

When he paused, Fallacy gestured for him to keep going, the slightest hint of intrigue on his face.

"He told me earlier... He told me I wouldn't have to feed him anymore. He told me that we'd be together again. I'm not sure what he meant by that."

"You are, forgive me, dense as all hell." Fallacy sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch his brow in exasperation. "He was trying to Turn you. With _my_ venom. That's probably why he stole it."

Daydre could feel himself pale, and he opened his mouth to speak again when a knock sounded at the door.

For a moment, both Fallacy and Daydre stood there, before Daydre muttered a curse and moved to answer the door.

Fallacy moved out of sight of the door as Daydre opened it, peeking out.

"Daydre? Hey, are you okay? It's already noon and you weren't at the tavern so I thought I'd come check on you." Cifix stood there, relief in his voice despite the worry on his face.

"Oh, I'm uh, I'm fine! Yeah I just, uh, got distracted? And lost track of time." Daydre stuttered, laughing nervously. Cifix frowned.

"Did that traveler leave?"

Before Daydre could speak, Fallacy came up behind him, opening the door wider and answering for him.

"I am still here. Apologies for keeping him, but Daydre has been telling me about this town and some of the legends here. I'm afraid that's why we lost track of time - I am awfully curious. It is nice to see you again, Sir Cifix." Fallacy stiffly bowed, not going very far down before he stood up straight again.

"Oh! Well, that is reasonable. I'm happy you're showing our guest such hospitality." Cifix smiled, but he couldn't hide his anxiety fast enough. Daydre ignored it.

"Yes, well, we have a lot to talk about okay, so I'll see you later Cifix bye!"

Before Cifix could say another word, Daydre shut the door, breathing shakily and leaning back against it.

"Daydre."

He looked up at Fallacy, who looked strangely serious.

"If Phantasy had succeeded in Turning you, you would no longer belong to him."

Daydre frowned in confusion, only for his eyes to widen in shock at Fallacy's next words.

"You would belong to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	7. [ErrorDream] - Unwelcome Visitor Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last part of this series, unless anyone would like to give me a prompt to continue it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Daydre - Dream  
> Fallacy - Error  
> Cifix - Cross  
> Phantasy - Nightmare
> 
> ~v~m~v~

“You're a noble, right?” Daydre asked, in the process of closing the bar. The last couple of patrons had finally stumbled their way out, and Fallacy simply sat at the bar, his stiff and formal self refusing to even touch any alcohol.

“Of course I am.” Fallacy sniffed offendedly, and the edge of Daydre’s mouth quirked up.

“Don't you have people looking after you? Taking care of you? Retainers of some sort?”

“That must be a mortal thing. Vampire lords are capable of taking care of themselves.”

“Well, some aren't. You passed out on me yesterday,” Daydre pointed out, stepping out from behind the counter and heading for the door. Fallacy slid off the stool and followed behind him.

“I most certainly did not,” He vehemently denied, and Daydre simply turned his head and raised a brow at him.

“Sure.”

When Daydre had locked up the tavern, they walked their way back to Daydre’s house, the sun beginning to set.

"... What are retainers?" Fallacy spoke from beside him, refusing to meet his gaze. Daydre snorted out a laugh, and Fallacy groaned. "What did I say this time?"

"How can you dismiss retainers as just a mortal thing when you don't even know what they are?" Daydre laughed, bringing a hand up to cover his smile. Fallacy rolled his eyes.

"You mortals have weird names for a lot of things. Dukes and Counts and merchants. You're all too complicated." Fallacy huffed, following Daydre up to the door of his house. "It is hardly my fault I can't keep them all straight.”

Daydre laughed again, leading the vampire inside.

"Well, retainers keep nobles in check, look after them, make sure they're happy. They are, basically, servants chosen by the noble to keep them happy and safe," Daydre explained, closing the door and heading over to the couch Fallacy slept on.

Fallacy had begun to sleep during the night and stay awake during the day. It had been three days since the vampire barged into Daydre’s life, and the barkeep was beginning to get worried about when Fallacy was going to eat.

"That is the most insipid thing I have ever heard of," Fallacy declared, seating himself graciously next to Daydre. The peasant laughed again, despite the gnawing worry that had just sprung up at the thought. And then, it seemed his mouth and thoughts would betray him as he opened his mouth to comment one thing and instead asked the very question he was dreading.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"... How kind of you to worry for me. I'm fine." Fallacy looked away from Daydre, a vague sign of discomfort. "It is quite late now, right? We should sleep.”

Daydre stood, letting out a quiet noise of affirmation, and then, he headed into his bedroom, his head whirling with thoughts. Fallacy's answer wasn't really an answer, and the question began to burn in his mind.

As he changed into sleepwear, crawled into bed under the sheets, he still wondered, even as his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep.

It was more difficult to rouse himself than usual, but the soft, quiet noise of his blood being siphoned away caused his eyes to flutter open. There was a body on top of him, pinning his wrists to the mattress, legs squeezing the sides of his hips, and a vampire's fangs buried in his neck, hungrily drinking and lapping up his blood. In the dark, Daydre could make out Fallacy's clothes, and he let himself relax in Fallacy's hold, the drowsiness of sleep and that which usually came with the vampire bite clouding his thoughts.

"Fine, Fallacy?" Daydre murmured, laughing. The vampire pulled back just enough to mutter "shut up", before returning to his task, running his tongue over Daydre’s neck and pulling a shiver from the one beneath him.

When Fallacy had his fill, he licked the puncture wounds clean, dragging his tongue slowly over the tiny holes in Daydre’s neck. As he did this, he pulled a soft noise out of Daydre, flinching back from his neck and staring down at the mortal. Daydre's eyes were hazy, but he still managed to realize exactly what kind of noise he'd made, a golden blush spreading across his face.

"Oh stars, I didn't mean to-" Daydre tried to apologize, only to be abruptly cut off by Fallacy's mouth on his own.

The vampire leaned down and kissed him, pressing Daydre’s body against the mattress with his own, and at that moment, that drowsy emotion filled moment, Daydre submitted himself to the whims of the vampire.

When he woke again, he was curled into Fallacy's side, the vampire asleep next to him. He wouldn't deny that even though he felt achy and sore now, last night had... definitely been worth it.

As he pulled himself closer to the other, eyes fluttering shut again, Fallacy stirred, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close.

A loud knocking at the door woke him again, and he slowly pulled himself from Fallacy's hold. As he dressed himself, the vampire sat up, watching him with tired eyes.

“You might want to get dressed. We have company,” Daydre spoke softly, loud, impatient knocking interrupting him. As the vampire pulled the sheet aside and went to find his clothes, Daydre headed into the other room, calling out to the ones behind the door.

“One second, I'm coming.”

Daydre pulled open the door, coming face to face with Cifix. The guard seemed grim, two other guards behind him that Daydre didn't recognize.

“Daydre, I'm sorry to inform you that you are under arrest.”

“What?” A pang of fear shot through him, and his friend’s expression broke for a split second.

“We've been instructed by the capital to imprison you and everyone inside. We've been instructed to use force if necessary. I'm… I'm sorry, Daydre.” Cifix’s voice broke. “I didn't want to believe it, but it's undeniable. Too many sightings against you. You've been consorting with vampires.”

“N-No.” Daydre stumbled back, and then arms wrapped around him, Fallacy holding him against his chest.

“You will leave. You are not welcome here,” The vampire lord hissed dangerously, baring his teeth. All three guards drew their swords, storming into the house, and Fallacy pulled Daydre back, disappearing.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and Daydre watched as Fallacy struck each guard down with a simple hit. The vampire lord returned to Daydre as the last guard hit the floor.

“We must leave.” Fallacy murmured, and Daydre could only stare at Cifix laying on the ground, knocked out. “Daydre, we need to go.”

Daydre nodded, tearing his gaze away from his friend. He was too numb to speak, thoughts racing through his mind.

Fallacy pulled open the window, waiting for him. Before he followed, he took one last look around the house, grabbing the photo of himself and Phantasy off the fireplace mantle.

Without another word, he let the vampire sweep him up and whisk him away into the deep of the forest, leaving his life and everything he'd ever known behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	8. [HorrorDust] - Throw me a Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a bit of imagery involved with the deaths that happen in this chapter.
> 
> minor gore ahead. 
> 
> be wary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v ~
> 
> Sable - Dust  
> Faim - Horror  
> Phantasy - Nightmare  
> Coeur - Killer
> 
> ~v~m~v~

Sable crouched low to the ground, eyes trained on the threat prowling in front of him. He hissed coldly, baring his fangs.

The wolf, far too large to be a regular wolf, growled back, pulling its lips back to show yellowing teeth.

There was a beat of silence, then, Sable launched himself towards the animal.

With a roar, the wolf attacked, snapping its jaw shut just inches away from Sable's arm as he dodged out of the way. Sable lunged in again and managed to slash at the predator's side before leaping away as it turned and slammed its foot down where Sable had just been. Suppressing a wince, Sable kept his distance. He could have just been crushed if he'd been a second too late.

The wolf lunged this time, and Sable stumbled backward, falling. He had just enough time to yell out a curse before the wolf was on him, pinning his arms to the ground with its paws.

"Dammit, fuck, no-!" Sable struggled underneath the wolf, fear rising to his face. The wolf leaned down, snarling and baring its teeth.

Sable looked away and screwed his eyes shut, preparing for what was inevitably about to happen.

The wolf went lower, opening its mouth as wide as it could, before exhaling all over Sable.

"Aw, ugh, Faim, that's disgusting! Get off!"

The wolf chuffed, laughing at Sable. The wolf's features began to morph, fur and ears and muzzle receding back into bone, and soon enough, where there had once been a wolf was a skeleton monster.

"Geez, you need to clean your mouth out or something, you have serious dog breath, Faim," Sable muttered, and Faim laughed, still keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Sable, I literally am a dog. I can't help it."

"Hey, you two!"

At the shout, the pair glanced over towards the owner of the voice. Coeur stood there, his arms crossed.

"Take... whatever you're doing into the forest. Phantasy and I don't want to hear it."

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything like-" Faim leaned down towards Sable's face. The vampire's eyes widened and he turned his face at the last moment before Faim licked it, dragging his tongue all the way up from his cheek to the top of his skull.

"FAIM!" Sable shrieked in disgust, trying to get his wrists out of the werewolf's grip. "LET ME GO, THAT'S SO GROSS I NEED TO WIPE MY FACE."

"Faim. Sable. Now."

At Coeur's demand, Faim reluctantly got off of Sable, letting the vampire sit up and wipe his face on the sleeves of his tunic.

"I know you're a dog and all but damn, your breath is horrible," Sable mumbled, and Faim punched his shoulder.

Coeur continued glaring at them, and they both stood, retreating into the forest.

As they walked away from their camp, Sable sighed, giving Faim a side eye.

"Did you really have to lick me?"

"Absolutely," Faim responded, placing his arms behind his head as he walked.

"You're so weird. Should have expected that though," Sable muttered, and Faim frowned at him, stopping.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sable stopped as well, looking back at the other, and scrambling to find the words for what he meant.

"Well, it's just - I mean, uh, you're - well, you?"

"I'm weird because I'm a werewolf, is that what you're trying to say, Sable?" Faim growled lowly. Sable flinched, looking away from the other, ashamed.

"I... I didn't mean it like that, I swear Faim."

"Oh?" Faim advanced on him, and Sable's slit eyes widened. The vampire took a step back and stumbled, only to be caught by the arm by Faim, who was still glaring down at him. "Then what did you mean it like?"

Sable met Faim's eyes, narrowed and cold.

"I'm... I'm really sorry I just - I was - I grew up thinking-"

"I don't give a shit how you grew up thinking," Faim snarled, pulling Sable up and against his chest. Sable grunted, pulling himself back in a panic. "I thought you'd gotten over me being an entirely different species. Who gives a damn that I'm a werewolf? That shouldn't be a defining feature to you."

"I know!" Sable burst out, looking upset. "I know, I'm sorry I really didn't mean what I said like that!"

Faim sighed, a low rumble emitting from his chest.

"Whatever. I'm used to it by now, I suppose."

Faim turned away and continued on into the forest.

Sable didn't follow, instead turning back and returning to his coven, head whirling with thoughts.

What he thought of the werewolf was... Faim was far more than just a werewolf to him. Faim was his best friend. Faim was...

Coeur and Phantasy turned to face him as he approached the old house they lived in. They had killed the faceless mage who lived there, hiding from the hierarchy and from the mortal kingdom, as most magical folk did.

Magical folk like Faim.

"Where's Faim?" Phantasy asked, leaving Coeur's side and walking out to meet him.

"I fucked up. He's in the forest." Sable pushed past the other vampire, only for the other to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Phantasy glared at him, and Sable stifled the growl that threatened to rise up in his chest.

"I slipped up and said some bad shit again. Let me go mope in peace."

Phantasy sighed, and then, Sable gaped as the other wrapped arms around him and hugged him close. In all his time as a member of Couer's - No, Phantasy's coven, the other had never been this touchy-feely with him.

"Go find him," Phantasy whispered to him after a moment, and Sable nodded, pulling away from his coven leader and hurrying back into the forest.

"Softie," He heard Coeur mutter as Phantasy returned to the lord's side, and Phantasy murmured back that the lord was no better.

Sable followed the path they'd taken, tracking Faim by scent. The scent of blood accompanied it, and Sable hurried faster, because he recognized that blood, he knew that smell.

Faim was injured somewhere.

Sable pressed onward, following the blood of the bleeding dog, coming across other scents. Other vampires on the hunt.

 _Shit_.

Sable flew into another clearing, tripping over a branch and hitting the ground. A body slammed into him, and Sable gasped in pain, looking up to see the wolfish face of Faim. A face he'd grown to know well.

Faim's eyes widened and he backed off of the vampire.

Sable picked himself up immediately, gluing himself to the wolf's side as shadows hissed from the trees around them.

"I'm sorry I said that, Faim," Sable murmured lowly as one of the vampires decided to make themselves known, attacking him. Faim roared and lunged, leaping out catching the vampire between his front legs. They hit the ground roughly and Faim reached down, snapping the vampire's neck with his jaw.

Once the vampire was dead, Faim chuffed at him, and Sable really hoped Faim was saying a good thing.

The other two shadows hissed violently, striking out as one. Sable knocked one off to the side and dug his fangs into their neck, pinning them down. The vampire screeched, scratching at him with razor sharp claws, and Sable only dug his teeth deeper, aiming for the artery he knew humans had in their neck. Once he punctured it, a burst of warm blood flooded his mouth, and he drank the vampire dry.

When the vampire lay immobile beneath him, Sable pulled his fangs out, licking the area around his mouth in an attempt to clean his face of the vampire's blood. He looked behind himself as Faim attacked the other vampire, knocking them to the ground and stomping on their chest.

A loud crack echoed through the clearing and the vampire screamed, cut off abruptly as Faim crushed their skull with the pad of his foot.

Sable heaved for breath, eyes wide as Faim backed up, shrinking and transforming into his skeletal form. Faim met his gaze, stumbling towards him, and then there was a warm mouth pressed against his, arms gripping his shoulders as Faim pulled their bodies against each other.

Faim tasted of blood, but despite his every vampiric instinct, Sable let the werewolf lead him, their kiss falling deeper and deeper as his eyes slid shut.

He hadn't known how much he coveted the werewolf's mouth against his own.

When Faim pulled away, he rested his forehead against Sable's, breathing slowly.

"I understand."

"I'm still so fucking sorry, Faim, I-"

"It's fine. I'm used to it, and at least you had the decency to apologize."

Sable shook his head, and Faim hushed him again, his single red eye flicking down to Sable's mouth, smeared with blood.

"I shouldn't have said it at all-"

Faim kissed him again, intent on getting his point across. Sable let out a discontented grunt, but sank into the touch once more.

He'd worry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this version of vampireverse, there are three main groups - mortals, vampires, and magifolk (which is basically anyone who isnt mortal or a vampire). werewolves fall into the magifolk category.
> 
> in this version, vampires as a species are inherently racist towards those who arent vampires. they grow up getting the belief  pounded into their heads that vampires are superior to all.
> 
> phantasy's coven is a bit of an outlier. for one, Turned vampires arent exactly well thought of even within the vampire hierarchy (and phantasy, being Turned, shouldnt even technically be in charge of a coven). sable falls as a common vampire that happens to live in couer's territory. couer himself is a Vampire Lord. and faim is a werewolf that got into couer's good graces.
> 
> so yes, sable was being racist towards faim, and thats why he got so upset at himself.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	9. [DeathFresh] - Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hidden backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Suave - Fresh  
> Necrosis - Death  
> Fallacy - Error  
> Jasper - Paperjam
> 
> ~v~m~v~

He stumbled through the forest, tears pricking his eyes as one memory after another forced themselves through his head. He hadn't thought Jasper would be the one holding his memories. He hadn't thought Fallacy would lie to him all those years ago.

He hadn't thought, for twenty years, that he was fae folk.

And as he ran from Fallacy's castle, his feet took him, unaided, to the nearest faerie ring. But just as he reached it, a voice stopped him.

"Lovely morning for a stroll, hm?"

Suave whipped his head around, hissing at the cloaked figure that slowly approached. Their hood was up, and Suave couldn't see their face, but he could sense their amusement, their quirked up smile.

"No answer? Then maybe you'll tell me why someone such as yourself has set your filthy faerie feet in my territory?"

"Fuck off, you oversized tick," Suave growled back, the old forgotten, yet familiar sensation of his finger morphing into claws and his teeth sharpening coming back to him. Both felt dull, but he still reveled in the feeling of finally being able to defend himself again.

The vampire moved fast, carrying him away from the faerie ring and pinning him to a tree. He yelped, almost cowering before remembering who he really was and letting out a hiss.

Suave couldn't tell if this vampire was common or a lord, but knowing his luck, he'd run straight into-

"You're one of Fallacy's servants?" Necrosis looked down at him with a raised brow, the light in his eye sockets snuffed out.

Lord Necrosis.

"I'd never serve that self important bastard," Suave spat, and a smile curled itself on Necrosis's face.

"Well, aren't you cute. I'll let you go on one condition, and because I hate Fallacy too."

Suave stopped struggling, eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's dangerous to make deals with the fae," He hissed lowly, and Necrosis laughed.

"I know. Return as you are to this spot in two days time, wait for me should I not appear, and speak with me when I do."

Necrosis stepped back, sealing the deal, and Suave groaned. Accepting his reacquired freedom, he crept around the smiling lord, stepping into the faerie ring.

Before he whisked himself away, he turned and gave Necrosis a firm middle finger.

Necrosis himself burst out laughing, and even as Suave reappeared on the other side of the forest, he swore he could still hear the lord's laughter.

He wanted  _nothing_  to do with vampires or vampire lords. He just wanted to find Soleil's kingdom and settle the vendetta he had with the faeries who'd left him behind in Fallacy's castle.

He wanted the freedom he'd had twenty years ago.

But a deal was a deal, even if it was with a snarky vampire lord who'd caught him off guard.

And after two days of searching for Soleil's kingdom and finding nothing, he begrudgingly made his way to the nearest faerie ring and stepped inside.

Appearing back in Necrosis's territory, the changeling huffed and sat down in the faerie ring, not even daring to step outside of it. Necrosis hadn't said he couldn't stay in the safety of the ring, and he was going to exploit every loophole in this deal as much as he could.

"There you are," He muttered with disdain, watching as the cloaked vampire lord stepped into the small clearing.

"Here I am. Watch your tone when speaking to me, yes?" Necrosis smiled patiently, but Suave could see through the expression. Necrosis was seething with hatred.

"Not part of the deal, was it,  _my lord_?" Suave sneered, and Necrosis's smile twisted into something ugly.

"Fine then, you twisted little imp," Necrosis spat, and Suave smirked. It was easy to get under Necrosis's metaphorical skin. Almost too easy. He'd been out of the game for a while, but he was surprised how easy the instinctive twisting of words came back to him.

"So? What has you so desperate to make a deal with a 'filthy faerie'?" Suave grinned, reveling in how angered Necrosis was.

"Learn your place, fae," Necrosis snapped, stepping forward. "You are in need of me, and I am in need of you."

"How so, my lord?" Suave spoke mockingly, and Necrosis stepped even closer, looming above the edge of the faerie ring.

"Our deal was that I would let you go should you meet me back at this spot and speak to me."

"And yet, you never specified anything," Suave drawled, standing and coming face to face with the vampire lord. "You did not ask that I tell the truth, or stay long enough to even answer your questions. You simply asked that I return and that we speak. I am here. We have spoken. And with that, I believe I have fulfilled my end of the deal."

And before Necrosis could say anything, his face contorted with anger, Suave whisked himself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	10. [HorrorLust] - Jest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Faim - Horror  
> Diseri - Lust
> 
> Inigo - Violet (Swaplust Sans)  
>  Nico - Strip (Dancelust Sans)  
>  Dante - Dance ~v~m~v~

Diseri picked his way along the edge of the forest, hugging his arms to his sides. Inigo and Nico had hit it off again, and even though he was the leader of a literal band of prostitutes, there was only so much he could take.

He knew it was dangerous to be alone this close to the forest at night, but he needed some time to clear his thoughts. That was why he hadn't invited Dante along either; the dancer would have assumed Diseri to be making a pass at him.

"You look tired."

Diseri whirled around, and leaning up against a tree was undoubtedly the one who had spoken. He couldn't see who they were, and his hand slid down to the silver dagger fastened at his hip.

"Who are you?" He called out, curling his fingers around the handle of the dagger. The figure raised their hands as a sign of non-aggression, staying leaned against the tree.

"Name's Faim. 'M a werewolf."

Diseri paused for a moment, weighing the possibilities of that.

"Yeah right," He snorted, placing the hand that had just been ready to draw his dagger on his hip.

Faim, the werewolf, grinned at him, but he didn't stp closer. Diseri stayed where he was, though as he spoke, he inched forward.

"Shouldn't you be back in Stonewater?" The prostitute asked, and the supposed werewolf shrugged.

"A band of travelers is more interesting than some mortals who want to kill you."

Diseri stopped, eyes narrowing. Unbidden, his hand returned to the dagger.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked, gripping the handle of the dagger, and Faim's calm grin never wavered.

"Name's Faim, sweetheart. Unless you're one of those fae folk, in which case, it ain't."

"You're not really a werewolf, are you?"

Faim laughed, eyes sliding shut in his mirth. Diseri's grip tightened on the dagger, and he slid it from its sheath as Faim cracked an eye open.

"Haven't lied to you once."  
  
"W-Well, what kind of werewolf goes around introducing themselves as one?" Diseri asked incredulously, and Faim shrugged.

"This one, I suppose."

Diseri stared at the grin of the other.

"You're a jester of some sort, aren't you? That's got to be it, there's no way..." Diseri raised a hand to his mouth and looked down, brows furrowed in thought.

"Believe what you'd like sweetheart." Faim shrugged, closing his eyes. "I'm just surprised you haven't run yet."

"You're not very funny, are you?" Diseri looked back in the direction he'd come, stepping slowly away from the other.

"Believe what you'd like."

Diseri stepped back, before turning and hurrying away from the stranger.

When he returned to their camp, Dante looked up at him and raised a brow. Inigo and Nico were nowhere in sight.

"Where'd ya go?" Dante asked, pulling the blanket around himself tighter.

Diseri looked back down the path, before trudging over and flopping down next to Dante. Their campfire crackled on merrily.

"Nowhere important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	11. [Drink] - Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Encre - Ink  
> Daydre - Dream
> 
> ~v~m~v~

"Daydre!" The marquis swept himself into the bar, smiling widely at the monster behind the counter. Daydre bowed his head, as did every other patron in the bar at the marquis's appearance.

"Oh come now, none of that," Encre cooed, reaching out and lifting the barkeep's chin with a gloved hand. Daydre still refused to meet the marquis's eyes, and Encre frowned. "Rude of you, don't you think?"

"Apologies, my lord." Daydre's eyes slid over to Encre's, and the marquis beamed.

"Was that so hard?" Encre laughed, and sat himself down carefully on one of the stools at the bar, adjusting the flat, single feathered hat on his head. He gestured for Daydre to get to work, and he did so, almost hastily.

"My lord, might I be so bold as to ask about your retainers?" Daydre kept his head low as he worked, and Encre scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Who cares? I think I left them somewhere around Ivyfort Village. I came here to get away from the castle and all its stifling towers," Encre murmured, staring at Daydre. The barkeep kept his head down as a sign of respect, but the only thing it meant to Encre was that he could get away with blatantly checking the commoner out.

"I see," Daydre spoke softly, carefully placing the drink in front of the noble. Encre tsked, sliding his fingers under the glass and lifting it to his mouth. His eyes roved over Daydre as he did so, catching on the commoner's mouth.

"Mmm, Daydre?" Encre murmured quietly, reaching out with his free hand and lifting the barkeep's head again. "Might you join me later? Alone?"

Daydre's eyes widened, and an abruptly startled blush came to his face at the look Encre was giving him, casually sipping the drink Daydre had made for him.

"I, uh-"

"Come now, it'll be just you and I," Encre cooed, setting his drink down and leaning over the bar with a smug little smile. Daydre swallowed nervously, eyes locked onto the marquis's.

"A-And if I should refuse, my lord?"

The marquis's smile lost it's edge, and with a brow raised, he answered the barkeeper.

"You have every right to. But I shall be very displeased. Who knows what could happen in the face of my displeasure?"

At the veiled threat, Daydre hurried to correct himself.

"I-I am not refusing, my lord."

Encre's eyes lit up, and his grin returned. He purred his next words, sitting back in his seat.

"Perfect. Shall we go?"

"N-Now, my lord?"

Daydre glanced around the bar. Everyone was watching them, no matter how discreet they attempted to be. Whether or not they could hear the conversation between him and the marquis was a mystery, and frankly, he preferred not to know he answer.

"Mm. Well, why not?" Encre reached across the bar once more, going for the commoner's hand this time, and he pulled it to his mouth with barely any resistance, kissing the back of it.

"I- My lord, I have customers, I'm not sure I can-"

"Ah. Well, I understand that. But I'll be waiting for you, Daydre." The marquis gave him a wink, and even though he'd agreed, Daydre could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

"A-As you wish, Lord Encre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> encre is a noble; a marquis for the mortal kingdom of ebott :>
> 
> he likes to travel around a lot (mostly around the lower class peasant villages) and shirk his duties, and most importantly, leave his retainers behind to get snatched up by the forest bc hes an irresponsible fck
> 
> he knows a _lot_ of the peasants by name - hes not "well loved" and definitely flighty, because hes ink after all, but they get along fine with him
> 
> my tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


	12. [NightInk] - Brush in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Encre - Ink  
> Pente - Gradient  
> Prism - Palette
> 
> Phantasy - Nightmare  
> Coeur - Killer  
> Faim - Horror  
> Sable - Dust
> 
> ~v~m~v~
> 
> gradient is an errink combo by askcomboclub, in case you guys didnt know!

Encre walked calmly down the dark path, arms folded behind him as his boots hit the dirt, one step after another.

He had quite the love for traveling, and finally he was able to convince his retainers, Pente and Prism, that traveling to the peasant villages was a good idea. Prism had been willing to travel as long as Encre wanted. Pente had limited them both to Ivyfort Village only. After the night was over, they were going back to the capital.

Well, they couldn't go back if they didn't know where he was, could they?

He snickered to himself, reaching up to hold his hat as he looked back the way he came. Eventually Pente and Prism would find him - they weren't his retainers for nothing - but until then was was free to do whatever he wanted for the whole night-

A body slammed into him, a hand covering his mouth and a sharp pain sinking into his neck as he crashed to the ground, his cry of pain muffled.

The vampire on top of him held his head down, pinning his body with theirs, fangs buried in his neck and drinking greedily.

Strangely enough, Encre wasn't scared for his life.

So when the vampire continued to drink and his eyes began to close, he let them.

"... Angels above and demons below, fuck DAMMIT Phantasy!"

"I didn't realize he was a noble, Coeur!"

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?"

"I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE HM THERE THEN."

"WHAT WOULD THAT HAVE LOOKED LIKE, COEUR?"

Encre opened his eyes to darkness, a cloth tied around his eyes. His arms were tied behind him, and he couldn't move his legs from where they were tied to the chair he sat on.

But he could speak. So like an idiot, he spoke.

"Yes, hello, I am awake. Could one of you kindly remove the blindfold from my head?"

There was a sudden, barking laughter off to his left, and a new voice spoke, raspy with mirth.

"Nobles are so much fun. Think they deserve everything. Hey, if you need him out of the way, could you let him go? I wanna see how far he gets before I hunt him down."

"Hush, Faim." The first voice, Coeur, spoke again. "Phantasy, since this is _your_ mess, you get to clean it up. Get rid of him. I don't care what you do or how you do it. Just get him out of my sight. Faim, Sable, come with me."

Three pairs of footsteps left the room, and a door shut.

"They seem nice. Phantasy, right? I like that name, actually."

The other let out a frustrated sigh, and came towards him, undoing his blindfold. Encre blinked his eyes open, but the vampire had already turned away, tying the cloth around his arm.

"Not gonna talk?" Encre taunted, lounging back in the chair he was tied to.

"What's your name?" Phantasy spoke, as though to answer his taunt. Encre scoffed.

"Lord Encre, one of the Marquis of Ebott."

"That's pretentious, so I'm just gonna call you Encre. That good? Alright, cool."

Without waiting for the marquis to answer, Phantasy turned back around and stepped towards him, standing barely an inch away from the chair.

"Well, aren't you close?" Encre purred, and Phantasy merely looked down at him, a look of condescension and disgust on his face. Encre wondered how far he could push the vampire, and what would happen at 'too far'.

Caring nothing for his life, Encre leered up at Phantasy and licked slowly around the edges of his mouth.

"Gonna keep me all tied up?"

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll knock you out with blunt force instead of the less painful way."

"Oh? Would you be so kind as to enlighten me, then?"Encre purred, snapping his mouth shut and widening his eyes in fear as they vampire raised a hand.

Seeing Encre flinch was enough, and Phantasy lowered his hand, promptly climbing into the marquis's lap.

"Oh wow, very forward, huh-?" Encre cut himself off with a gasp, Phantasy's fangs sinking into his neck.

The vampire didn't drink though, simply sitting there with his fangs in Encre's neck. And then, for some reason, the marquis felt exhausted, fatigue seeping through him.

And when the vampire pulled out and muttered 'Goodnight, you piece of shit', Encre couldn't even find the will to retort, his eyes sliding shut and his head falling forward.

He awoke with a gasp, Pente and Prism's worried faces hovering above him.

"Oh, good, he's awake. Lord Encre, you had us worried sick!"

"Well, Pente was worried," Prism muttered, and the black boned skeleton leaned over and gently shoved his friend. Co-worker? Maybe they were friends who just happened to be co-workers. Encre wasn't feeling very well.

Despite that though, Encre sat up, looking around. He lay in a simple bed, in a simple room. Phantasy must have returned him to a peasant village.

Wait. That was right. Phantasy and the other vampires hadn't been a dream. He lifted a hand and traced over the two puncture holes in his neck.

Pente and Prism exchanged a worried glance, which piqued Encre's interest. Prism never looked worried.

"What?" He asked, and his retainers looked down at the ground.

"Well... We found you passed out near the edge of the forest. We know that vampires usually roam about, but... You're lucky to be alive, my lord," Prism explained, looking downcast and never tearing his gaze up from the floor.

"It'll take more than a couple of vampires to kill me, don't you two worry. So, how long are we staying, Pente?"

"WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT AWAY."

Encre burst out laughing, and Prism joined him without a moment of hesitation.

"You can't keep me from the forest for long."


	13. [Afterdeath] - Enchant Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABEY
> 
> so uh lmao its been a w h i l e,,, sorry about that lol
> 
> this is a sort of sequel to the first chapter that i wrote a while ago, then revisited and polished up a lil
> 
> yall can thank leg for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Crest - Geno  
> Necrosis - Death
> 
> ~v~m~v~

He pushed through the undergrowth, running as fast as he could. He needed to get away from that castle, away from those... vampires. Even lost out here in the forest would be better than that castle.

Crest stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It was pitch black out here, and he knew he couldn't stay still for much longer. They'd find him. Blindly, he pushed through the trees again. He couldn't believe he let his guard down like that.

The vampire lord ran through his thoughts, the reverent singing, the soft mouth pressed to Crest's neck, fangs piercing through-

His foot caught on a root, and he stumbled forward, expecting to hit the ground. But he fell down, and down, and down, until he hit the ground. The pain was like a hot flash, streaking through him, and then he fell unconscious

He jolted awake, blinding hot pain shooting up his leg. Fighting back a sudden cry, he realized he lay in the very same bed he'd woken up in.

"Your leg is broken," A familiar voice came from the door, and Crest looked over, narrowing his one functioning eye.

"I don't remember asking for your help," He snapped, despite his terror.

Necrosis clapped his hands together, his smile nearly spitting his face.

"It's quite wonderful of me that I don't care."  
  
The cold horror in his stomach only grew as he watched the vampire close the door and approach. He immediately regretted his vain attempts to move himself away from the other's advances, his leg throbbing.

A thought struck him, and he spoke, hoping that perhaps it would stop the vampire from coming any closer.

"Why help me then, if you don't care? You could have left me at the bottom of that cliff."

Necrosis stopped, much to his delight. The vampire seemed to be thinking it over, no longer paying attention to him. He looked around the room, but the only exit was the door, blocked by Necrosis. He had no doubt the vampire would be able to keep up with him if he did attempt to run, considering his injured leg.

He almost missed the smile that curled itself on the vampire's face.

"Are you really complaining about being safe? I didn't have to splint your leg, you know. There are other, much less kind vampires in this forest, I'm sure you're aware. Would you rather be with them or with me?"

Necrosis took a step forward, and then another, until he stood next to the bed and stared down at Crest. Crest met his stare defiantly, his expression melting away for fear as the vampire leaned down close. He hovered just close enough for Crest to feel the smile on Necrosis's face as it widened and he spoke.

"Many others, I'm sure, would love a taste of you."  
  
Crest resisted a shudder as Necrosis puffed out a hot breath against his neck, the smile on his cheek driving him mad. Not a moment too soon, Necrosis pulled back, and Crest let out the breath he'd been holding, staring up in disgust.

"I refuse to stay here."

Necrosis laughed.

"Lucky for me, you don't get a choice. I'm so glad I thought of that!"

The vampire turned on his heel and made his way over to the door. He looked over his shoulder as he rested a hand on the door handle, fangs glinting in the candlelight.

"Welcome to the castle, Crest. Do try to enjoy your stay, as it'll be quite long. Have fun!"

And on that terrifying note, Necrosis left the room, his loud, exuberant laughter carrying down the halls.

It only made Crest feel sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL CHECK OUT THE TUMBLR I GOT SET UP FOR THIS AU
> 
>  
> 
> [ITS RIGHT HERE](https://vampire-mythoverse.tumblr.com/post/185767205510/vmv-faq-mobile-version)
> 
>  
> 
> that link leads specifically to the FAQ, so pls give that a read if ur interested more about this au! i'll be posting more on tumblr, but i'll keep this book updated with the little drabbles im doing! 
> 
> ~reminder that none of these drabbles are actually canon lmao~
> 
> hope to see yall there!!!!


	14. [Vigilante] - Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall should know but in case u dont, "ds" is "dreamswap", which belongs to @/onebizarrekai on tumblr uwu
> 
> vigilante is dream/ds nightmare. might have a part two ;0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Daydre - Dream  
> Nuit - DS Nightmare  
> Jax - DS Error  
> Cruz - DS Cross
> 
> ~v~m~v~

Daydre looked up as the doors to the tavern opened, three figures entering and talking quite loudly. As they got closer to the bar, Daydre noticed how only two of the figures seemed to be talking to each other, and only one of them was the source of the noise.

He smiled pleasantly at them as the louder one dropped two large, golden coins on the wooden surface, to which his pleasant grin turned to one of shock. Usually his patrons paid in silver and bronze. Only nobles ever paid in gold.

"What will it be, my lords?"

The loud one who had placed the coins on the bar looked at him strangely. While it was true these three were far from dressed like nobles, just where could they have gotten such money?

"Strongest whatever you've got for me and Jax here. Cruz doesn't drink."

The loud man gestured up at the tallest of the three, who nodded, as if Daydre needed extra affirmation that he indeed, did not drink.

But his pleasant smile returned, and he set about making their drinks, chattering amicably with Jax and the loud man, who introduced himself as Nuit. Cruz seemed content to sit between the other two men and stay quiet.

Though he was positively dying to, Daydre refused to ask them their status, only complying when Nuit asked him not to call them by any such title.

"And where did you travel here from?" Daydre asked, carefully sliding the drinks over the bar to the two men who bought them. Jax very carefully took a sip, but Nuit quaffed nearly every drop in such an extremely enthusiastic manner that had Daydre worried if he'd be able to stand in a few minutes.

"Traveled from nowhere. Don't got a place to go back to," Nuit answered, wiping rather unceremoniously at his mouth.

Jax cut in at this, his words soft spoken yet definitive.

"What Nuit means is, we prefer to travel around."

Daydre nodded, glancing back at Nuit, who had put his head down on the bar.

"Stonewater is a pretty busy little town, I must tell you. I've never seen you three around before. We get merchants traveling through near every day, and sometimes even the nobles pass through."

Cruz moved the slightest bit at this, and Daydre looked over at him.

"They're usually friendly, don't you guys worry. Just don't anger them. We're pretty good about remembering manners here."

Nuit lifted his head.

"Sounds fun. Thanks for the tip, uh-?" He grasped for a name, and Daydre realized, with an air of embarrassment, that he hadn't even introduced himself.

"My name is Daydre. It's very nice to meet you all."

Nuit smiled at him.

And Daydre wondered for a brief moment if he'd ever get to see that smile again after the three had left.

 


	15. [Epicross] - Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit suggestive, tbh
> 
> if you own a faery's (or changeling's) name, you can command them. likewise, if a faery (or changeling) owns _your_ name, _they_ can command _you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~v~m~v~
> 
> Enrique - Epic  
> Cifix - Cross  
> Daydre - Dream
> 
> ~v~m~v~

"So, rough day at work today?"

"Shut up, Enrique."

The changeling huffed, a smile playing on the edges of his mouth.

"Rude. I was just trying to be courteous."

Cifix unstrapped the sword from his waist, throwing the weapon haphazardly on the table. Enrique stood from where he had draped himself across the couch, sauntering over to the guard.

"Did Daydre finally take pity on you?"

**"Enrique, shut up."**

The changeling's mouth snapped shut, and he narrowed his eyes as Cifix turned away and continued to peel off his armor.

Getting the weight of the metal off his shoulders was more of a relief than he'd thought, and he sighed, placing the armor on his table. He rested his hands on the wood next to it, forgetting the other presence in the room.

Which was, as he would learn, a mistake.

Hands traced up his back, coming to rest on his shoulders. In a sudden, swift movement, he was whirled around and pushed back, hands coming up to cup his face and pull him forward against an open mouth. Enrique held him against the table, pinning him there and kissing him in such a way that Cifix couldn't keep his thoughts together.

He knew it was Enrique. He knew it was him. And yet, when he opened his eyes, it was Daydre who pulled his tongue out of his mouth, Daydre who looked up at him in such a wanting, yearning manner.

But he knew it wasn't Daydre, and he narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to speak again.

**"Enrique, take your true f-"**

The changeling wearing Daydre's face kissed him again, tangling their tongues together as he tangled their legs, slotting one between Cifix's legs and pressing up against him. Unbidden, a muffled moan escaped Cifix's mouth, swallowed up hungrily by the changeling.

Cifix slid his arms up around the body that pressed against him, his mind spinning and his body reeling from the spark of pleasure it had received. He could no longer think, as long as Daydre- _Enrique_ kept kissing him like that.

Enrique pulled away again, but instead of Enrique's face, it was Daydre's, the barkeep's eyes half lidded and seductive. Sensual.

Cifix swallowed uneasily.

**"... Enrique, speak."**

"Touch me," Enrique murmured, but it was Daydre's voice from Daydre's mouth, and Cifix was weak to the changeling's whims.

A hand slid up the changeling's thigh, the material of Daydre's pants rough and harsh. Cifix moved his hand up to grip the waistband of the barkeep's pants, running his thumb along the other's hip. Enrique shivered, burying his face into Cifix's neck and trailing hot, lingering kisses up towards his face.

"Daydr- **Enrique** -"

"Cifix, shut up."

Enrique's voice had... changed. He wore Daydre's face, and he spoke with Daydre's voice, but the voice he had stolen sounded... forlorn. It wasn't something he'd heard from the changeling before.

Cifix stared as the changeling stilled, slumping against him. All the fight in him had seemingly left.

"... Enrique?"

"Just. Shut up."

Enrique had returned to his own voice. The changeling's arms slid around him, and Cifix found himself at a loss for what to do. Enrique had never acted like this before. It was jarring to see such a flamboyant, flighty, provocative creature so quiet and serious. It wasn't a moment later that the changeling dropped the glamour completely, his image returning to his own.

They stood there, a million burning questions in Cifix's mind, but every time he opened his mouth, Enrique would hold him tighter. He didn't know why he never asked.

After that, Enrique was scarce. He left Cifix alone for days at a time, hardly exchanging a word with him when sought after.

But then again, Cifix thought to himself, staring down at the tear stained, unconscious mess that was Enrique on his couch, wasn't that what he wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> the VMV tumblr is at [vampire-mythoverse.tumblr.com](https://vampire-mythoverse.tumblr.com/post/185767205510/vmv-faq-mobile-version), if you'd like to know more!
> 
> my main tumblr is at [faemytho](https://faemytho.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to yell at me about anything ive written or would like to go browse through the stuff ive done over there!


End file.
